Targ Zergrush
Targ Zergrush is a warlock who seeks to combine the powers of the Burning Legion with those of the Old Gods. Appearance The most notable thing about Targ’s appearance is that he is surprisingly scrawny for an Orc. His frame lacks muscle, instead giving him a knobbly, bony look that has been unfavourably compared to a Human or a High Elf. He has a long neck, long arms and a bandy gait, but very little else to him. While he is of average height for an Orc, he lacks the distinctive bulk of the race Targ actually carries himself with a straighter, more upright posture then most orcs, simply because he lacks the muscle mass to appear even remotely imposing. His robes are relatively simple and plain, partially because he doesn’t like to draw attention to himself, and partially because he is unable to afford anything better. In short, while his appearance is distinctive, it is certainly not in a good way. Personality Targ is nervous and jumpy, constantly looking back over his shoulder to see if there is anyone behind him, a legacy of long years of being bullied by anyone bigger or tougher then him (Which is, to say, anyone except for most Gnomes. Most). He lacks self confidence, constantly stumbling over his own words and being afraid to say what he wants to. Only around the other members of the Secret Snake Cult does he show any degree of confidence and determination; nod only does he trust them not to beat him up for it, there is a degree of recognition amongst them as their status as fellow outcasts. When he has a chance to do such, he enjoys being cruel to Peons. History Born and raised in an Internment Camp, Targ saw the rebirth of the horde, the redemption of his race, the epic struggle at mount Hyjal and the birth of the Orcish Nation of Durotar. Or, at least he would have, if he hadn’t spent most of his life face down in the mud with his loincloth being pulled up his backside. Small and scrawny, he was a constant target for bullying from his fellow orcs who saw him as an easy target. Realising that he was bound to fail his trials and be condemned to the life of a Peon, Targ became desperate. Flailing around for alternatives, he came into contact with the Warlocks in the Cleft Of Shadows, who inducted him into their ranks. Armed with this new power, he managed to (barely) avoid a life of servitude and being beat around the head by young adventurers. Even then, however, he found that he wasn’t terribly successful. He wasn’t able to physically keep up with other adventurers and was ill-suited to outdoors life. And while he could cast offensive spells, he was simply not terribly good at it. As a consequence, he spent most of his time running away from his foes. A chance encounter in the Barrens, however, presented him with an alternative. He met a Foresaken mage by the name of Keldor Greyskull who offered him an alternative path to power through the beings known simply as the Old Gods. Intrigued – and desperate – Targ agreed to join his secretive organisation dedicated to bringing aobut their return to the world. category:Characters category:Horde category:Orc category:Warlock category:Secret Snake Cult category:Articles by Darthfish